Compartiendo
by Sheccid Ishida
Summary: A pesar de aceptar la idea de vivir con un chico, Anna nunca se imaginó lo que el quería a cambio de compartir con ella aquel departamento.


Compartiendo

Sheccid Ishida

A decir verdad, los primeros dos años de universidad habían resultado ser fáciles, vivir con Tamao y Pilika era cosa sencilla y, ¿por qué no? Agradable.

Pero ahora los gastos eran cada vez más pesados. Entre los trabajos de la universidad, el pago de la renta más el mantenimiento del departamento apenas le quedaba un poco de dinero para sus gastos; eso sumando que, dentro de una semana sus amigas saldrían de vacaciones y claro, como lo último que ella quería era regresar a su casa para ver al imbécil de su ex, se había inscrito a un curso intensivo de fotografía durante todo el verano.

¿Cómo se supondría que mantendría el departamento sola?

Tampoco era como que exigiría a sus padres enviarle más dinero, le daban justo lo que estaba a su alcance y ella lo sabía.

Imposible era buscar un trabajo, puesto que el curso sería de tiempo completo durante dos largos meses.

-Por lo menos los fines de semana- susurró para sí misma tomando el periódico y llamando a cuanto anuncio veía, pero siempre había algo malo.

Si no era que pagaban muy poco, las jornadas eran muy largas o cosas así; el caso es que quedó igual que al principio.

Hasta que vio un pequeño anuncio que llamó su atención.

"Soy estudiante de la Universidad de Tokio. Busco compañera de cada sin gastos de hospedaje".

¿Había leído bien? ¿Sin gastos de hospedaje?

Volvió a leer el texto y estaba en lo cierto: sin gastos de hospedaje.

Era extraño.

O tal vez no tanto.

Lo más probable era que lo que el chico quisiera es a alguien para que realizara los quehaceres de la casa.

¡Con lo perezosos que son!

Marcó el número que indicaba en anunció y esperó pacientemente.

-¿Hola?- contestó una voz varonil del otro lado de la línea.

-Ho.. hola- saludó ella nerviosa- esto… llamo por lo del anuncio en el periódico.

-Ooh!- exclamó el interesado- Dime querida- interrogó- ¿Cuál es tu nombre y edad?

¿Para qué querría saber su edad?

-Anna Kyoyama- 20 años- dijo un poco insegura.

-Mucho gusto Anna- saludó el muchacho cortésmente- mi nombre es Hao Asakura, tengo 22 años. Te daré la dirección de mi departamento para que pases a verme en dos horas, ¿te parece bien?

¡Vaya! No pensó que fuera tan fácil.

-Sí claro- anotó la dirección e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de una zona exclusiva de la ciudad- está bien, en dos horas estoy ahí. Gracias.

Un poco nerviosa por su entrevista con aquel muchacho se metió a bañar, se vistió con un short de tela café, una blusa blanca de tirantes y unas sandalias blancas.

Su cabello rubio suelto hasta los hombros, completamente lacio.

Se maquilló tenuemente, un poco de maquillaje, delineador, mascara, un toque de blush y su boca en un rosa pálido.

Una hora y media después ya estaba lista. Salió del departamento y pidió un taxi.

Tardaron aproximadamente 25 minutos en llegar al ostentoso y elegante edificio. Después de pagar y anunciarse con el guardia, este le indicó que debía dirigirse al piso número 7.

Desde afuera del departamento podía verse lo elegante que debía ser por dentro.

Tocó nerviosa el timbre y tres minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente muchacho.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa- debes ser Anna- la chica asintió tímidamente- mucho gusto, yo soy Hao- dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonrojarse.

Anna lo observó detenidamente. Era el hombre más atractivo que jamás hubiera visto.

De aproximadamente 1.90 de estatura, su piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro largo, hasta media espalda recogido en una cola, grandes ojos del mismo color. ¡Y qué decir se su cuerpo!

Él por su parte la vio con una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente era linda.

De baja estatura, no más de 1.60, esbelta figura pero no por eso mal proporcionada. Su piel pálida, enormes ojos negros y su cabello rubio lacio. Una chica en realidad hermosa.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo él tomándola de la mano- te mostraré la casa.

Verdaderamente era un departamento elegante. Las paredes blancas con toques rojos y naranjas, muebles en su totalidad negros y minimalistas.

Le mostró la que sería su habitación. Era muy amplia, una cama grande, un tocado, una mesita de noche junto a la cama. En la pared una gran pantalla y frente a esta, un sillón de piel negro para dos personas. La habitación al igual que el resto de la casa parecía sacada de un sueño.

Y no es que su departamento fuera feo, de echo le gustaba mucho, era sencillo y acogedor; pero obviamente no se comparaba con esta maravilla.

Ahora estaban los dos sentados sentados en la enorme sala, uno frente a otro.

-Esto- comenzó a hablar la rubia con timidez.

-¿Te gustó la casa?-se adelantó el moreno.

-Si- dijo ella- es muy linda. Quería preguntarte sobre el hospedaje- añadió nerviosa- ¿me tocará a mi realizar los quehaceres o algo por el estilo?

-Oh no linda, claro que no- le sonrió coquetamente- hay alguien que se encarga de eso ya- Lo que tu tendrás que hacer es hacerme compañía- guiñándole un ojo.

-No... no entiendo- dijo la rubia aún más nerviosa que antes.

-Es fácil lo que te pido muñeca- dijo el muchacho sentándose junto a ella y tomándole ambas manos- sexo por alquiler.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? Que les pareció? Continuo?<strong>

**Este es mi primer HaoxAnna, a pesar de ser una de mis parejas favoritas nunca me había animado a escribir algo sobre ellos.**

**A decir verdad hace tiempo tenía este proyecto en mente, aunque pensaba hacerlo un Mimato. No se, de pronto me llegó la idea de que un HaoxAnna vendría perfecto con la trama.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, críticas, recomendaciones. Todo es bienvenido.**

**Besos.**


End file.
